nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2011 Provisional Congress
He should be granted full power - our PM, that is. No more and no less then his predecessor. The Master's Voice 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : It is a provisional government, so it should not be full power, only until our PM is elected again. HORTON11 19:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. It's silly to hold election after election, action has to be taken. We cannot wait any longer, we cannot organize elections soon. Were are already in the fifth months of this year - if the current Congress does well, I see no reason not to grant it full power and authority and to keep it in office untill 2012. Then we will organize new elections, when a stable community has been set up. Use your common sense. The Master's Voice 19:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If it does good we should grant it full power. But at least we should elect our PM, it is too important a job to make it an arbitrarily decided position. HORTON11 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::PM doesn't have much power to start with, it's not even like he has a veto. He should have full power. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could of course vote, as a congress, over the PM. You, Medvedev and however is interested could run. We would begin as soon as possible and elections must not take longer then one week. That is the absolute maximum ammount of time to spend before a PM must be chosen. The Master's Voice 19:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Masters Voice: Stop doing the colon thing. It makes the page look ugly. Here is my old comment: No, definitely not veto power. If anything we should establish a president-like person who is elected once a year or two years and can veto bills. But not the PM. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I think we just give the same power the PM has. We'll have new elections in no time. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :New elections? Oh, come on... :Firstly: We should build a community, get this congress to work :Secondly: We must elect a PM who has full power no matter if this congress will be provisional or not :Finally: We must strive to build an active community. That means we have to grow as a nation, as a website. We need more people, we need more activity. Not just "more then nowadays" but "more then ever". Only then we can survive. And only when this goal of an active community is reached, we will held new elections. That will take several months, if not more - National Elections for Congress can be held in 2012 the latest, but no sooner then, say, four months from now. Give things some time, people. :Remember, Rome wasn't built in one day, fellow Lovians! The Master's Voice 19:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree but a PM is a PM is a PM. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why not make a prime minister vote in the Second Chamber? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) He can. That's the thing other than the title of PM they have the same power. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for working on the page while I was gone, I had to go up to Indianapolis to see my sister for her gradation from her sorority, when I made the page I had to wright something in a little dash and once I left I really was scared I did a poop job and messed up on the title, 2010 in the front or back. Thanks for making it look very professional and clean. Nathaniel Scribner 00:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think TM did a little work, I did and yuri did but you started it so thanks to you to. Welcome to congres btw!!!Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's work together! 08:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC)